Jaded: Part Two
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: AU Now that Remy is married to Bella, how will he get the love of his life back? 5 years apart has put an inevitable strain on things and her love for him has seemingly vanished. Remy follows her to New York to rekindle the love they once shared.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 5 years since Cyndi had moved back to New York to start college at NYU. And over time, she eventually got over the devastation of her and Remy's break-up. And though he promised to get out of his marriage with Bella as soon as possible, he wasn't moving fast enough for Cyndi's liking. It seemed that he had gotten comfortable in his current situation and wasn't fighting to be with her like he had promised in the beginning. It broke her heart. She thought he had really loved her. Still, she kept in contact with him...she needed him in her life any way she could have him even if he was with another woman. She would have to move on.

Little did Cyndi know that the threat of death still loomed over Remy like a black cloud he couldn't seem to shake. The Boudreaux family was still very much resistant to Remy and trusted the man about as far as they could throw him, especially Bella's brother Julien who opposed the marriage from the very beginning. Though the union did bring the Thieves and Assassin's Guilds together...the bond was forever tested, forever challenged.

Things wouldn't remain peaceful for long.

XXXXX

Manhattan, New York...

"Can someone give me a reason Hysterectomy might be recommended to a woman who has recently given birth?" Professor Hanover asked the class. Cyndi lit up and her hand rose promptly.

"Yes, Miss Giordano?" He replied with a delighted smile. His students had been so inattentive this week, mostly due to the nice weather and their desire to get outside. It was nice to see that someone was still paying attention.

"Postpartum obstetrical hemorrhage." Cyndi said confidently, raising her voice so she could be heard from the back of the lecture hall.

"Correct. And what is a cause of this hemorrhaging?" Professor Hanover asked.

"Uterine fibroma?" Cyndi replied unsure.

"You're on a roll, Miss Giordano. I'll let you skip your assignment tonight if you can tell me alternative treatments for these tumors." He replied as her fellow classmates turned to see her answer the question.

"NSAID's and sometimes myomectomy. But, sometimes the problem is so mild that treatment isn't required." Cyndi replied. A few of her friends smiled and Professor Hanover grinned.

"Someone's been doing their reading." He smiled as he continued on with his lecture and outlined notes on the large dry-erase board at the front of the room.

"Good job, Girl." Becky whispered to her as she playfully nudged Cyndi's elbow and the two friends smiled at one another. Becky was Cyndi's room mate and best friend at NYU. Sure, Remy was still Cyndi's friend...but it had been 5 years. She needed someone to confide in while she was away from him and she and Becky had clicked from the moment they met. And though Remy and Cyndi called, emailed and wrote each other every chance they got, Becky and Cyndi had become two peas in a pod.

Once class let out, Cyndi gathered all of her notebooks and her textbook and shoved them into her backpack.

"Are you going back to the dorm?" Becky asked hopefully.

"Yea, I need a shower so bad. This room is too freakin' hot to be in here for 2 hours." Cyndi smirked at her friend.

"Can you grab me the purple notebook on my bed and meet me in the cafeteria at 3? I'll buy you lunch..." Becky begged in a whiney tone and tugged at Cyndi's t-shirt.

"Oh alright. We can fill out our internship forms, too while we're at it." Cyndi said as she swatted her friends hand away.

"Yay!" Becky grinned.

"I can't believe we're going to be Doctors in June. It doesn't seem like much time has passed." Cyndi reflected thoughtfully.

"Yea, well, you know this ain't over, Girl." Becky smirked, motioning to the lecture hall and the college in general. Though they were to be completing their graduate work, they would still need to complete a year of medical internship at Bellevue Hospital before they could go into general practice and become Board Certified. And depending on what either Cyndi or Becky wanted to do in the future, they might even be required to finish 4 years of residency at Bellevue as well. It looked to be a long road for the two friends.

"Don't remind me." Cyndi sighed. It all seemed like so much work and sometimes Cyndi felt she couldn't do it...but she always kept her ultimate goal in mind. She would be what most people only dreamt of becoming. Being a doctor was all she ever wanted to be and she would see this through. She was in it for the long haul no matter what life dealt her in the meantime.

"Oh, did I ruin your enthusiasm? I'm sorry." Becky replied sadly when she saw Cyndi's smile fade away.

"Eh, just thinking too much again." Cyndi chuckled, shaking off her temporary mood swing.

"Alright, well, go shower and meet me at 3. Don't forget the book." Becky pleaded as she started to leave the room, Cyndi following not far behind.

"I won't." Cyndi smiled as they entered the hall and they went their separate ways.

As she walked along, she heard her cell phone ringing in her back pack so she dug through the mass collection of notebooks and other various supplies for the phone, knowing it was Remy. He always called her at 12pm. It was like clockwork.

"Hello?" She said, not bothering to look at the caller ID screen to see who it was.

"Bonjour, Chere. Whatchya doin'?" Remy asked.

"Just got out of class." She replied easily as she closed her back pack and continued walking back to her dorm. They exchanged the usual pleasantries until Remy decided to get down to business.

"I was jus' wonderin' if I could come up dere fo' a visit...I miss ya." Remy said. Cyndi mulled over his suggestion. Ever since she had gone off to school, Remy had managed to sneak away a handful of times to see her...but things weren't the same. Whenever he'd come there or she'd come home, things were inevitably different. Neither could deny it.

He hadn't been up for a couple months and her usual summer break would have her busy with the start of her internship...maybe this would be a good time for him to come up. But getting Remy up there was harder than meeting with the President, it seemed. It was nearly impossible. Bella never let him leave her sight unless she was otherwise preoccupied for fear of Remy leaving her for good or cheating on her, which he got away with regardless.

"What about_ Bella_?" Cyndi asked, exaggerating his wifes name and rolling her eyes.

"Well, Remy wanted ta wait till he get dere ta tell ya..." Remy began slowly.

Oh Christ, what now? Was the bitch pregnant now too?

"...Remy's a free man." He replied triumphantly.

"You are? Since when?" She asked as she stopped dead in her tracks to listen to him.

"Well, Remy found a loop hole. We never signed a marriage license...so technically we were never married. Buuuuuuuuut, dat stuff don' mean much ta de Guild anyway. Remy jus' decided he needed ta be a homme an' put his foot down." He explained.

"An'...Remy's kinda banished from New Orleans fo awhile now...he don' have nowhere ta go." He replied.

"So, you figured you'd crash in my dorm?" She chuckled.

Silence.

"You there, Cajun?" Cyndi asked.

"Oui...C-chere, I though' dat you'd be happier bout dis? Ya don' sound de way Remy imagined ya would." He said gently.

She _was_ happy but 5 years apart had given her the time to get over him in a way and this was all too bittersweet for her now. They rarely saw one another and things had changed drastically for her. She wasn't the same girl anymore and she felt that Remy still carried a torch for her believing she was still that teenaged girl who was still so in love with him.

"No, this is awesome. You can finally move on..." Cyndi began but Remy cut her off.

"_We_ can." He corrected as he remembered the engagement ring he had given her before she went off to school and envisioned them living happily ever after.

"Remy, things are different now and you know it. Stop playing dumb." She sighed. She heard him sigh on the other end and waited a good minute before he spoke again.

"I know t'ings have changed, Chere. But, don' ya wan' ta see wha' could happen now? Don' ya still care bout me?" He asked softly.

"You know I still care...I just care differently than I used to. What do you expect after 5 years?" She asked as she started walking again and approached her building, letting herself in once she got to the large double doors.

"Ya know Remy still loves ya, Chere. How can ya say dat ya don'?" He said in a soft tone.

"Remy...just come up here. We'll talk more about it when you get here. Just let me know when you get into town and I'll leave the key under the mat, alright?" She sighed.

"Alright." He said. He sounded sad and in turn, it made her sad as well. As much as she fought it, she still cared for him...but she had convinced herself otherwise to keep herself in check, to keep her head right. She had to in order to have done what she had done while she was away. She was becoming a doctor. She tried to make herself believe that nothing mattered more and ultimately, she started to believe it.

"I'll talk to you later, ok? I gotta go." She replied gently as she let herself into her dorm and threw her back pack down by the door.

"Bye." He sighed before hanging up. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. How would it feel to have Remy around her again? And not just for a visit, but 24/7? This couldn't have happened at a worse time for her. She was graduating in 2 weeks and starting her internship at Bellevue the week after. She wondered how she would cope with it all.


	2. Chapter 2

"What took you so long?" Becky asked after glancing at her watch and then back at Cyndi who was jogging over to her with her notebook clutched under her arm.

It was 3:20.

"Got...held up." Cyndi replied at a loss for words to describe what just happened to her not moments ago.

"You alright?" Becky asked with a laugh when she caught sight of her friend looking rather frazzled as she stopped in front of her and handed her the purple notebook Becky had asked for.

"Remy called. 'Nuff said." Cyndi said as she caught her breath.

"Uh oh. Can we eat first? I feel like I need to be fully nourished for this..." Becky teased as the two women walked into the large dining hall where students were gathered eating at various tables, playing music, studying and talking on cell phones.

XXXXXXX

"He said what?!!!!" Becky squealed loudly, causing some students to turn around and stare at her rudely.

"Sorry..." Becky apologized to them sheepishly for her outburst then she leaned over the table to hear Cyndi better, positive that she hadn't just heard her say that Remy wasn't married and hadn't been this whole time.

"And this isn't a good thing?" Becky asked Cyndi incredulously.

"That's not who I am anymore, B. I'm not in love with him anymore." Cyndi replied. Becky eyed her skeptically. Cyndi had said this many times but rarely did Becky ever believe it because whenever Remy came up, he and Cyndi were glued at the hip...well at least in the beginning. The visits had started becoming a little more platonic over the past 2 years, but Becky could still see it in her friends' eyes. She loved that bayou boy and she was fooling no one.

"Girl, you're frontin'." Becky accused with a smirk.

"What? No, I'm not." Cyndi scowled as she opened her bottle of strawberry milk and poked a straw into it before taking a sip.

"You don't even know what it'll be like to have him around again. I bet you a million dollars that you fall back into old habits. And is that _really_ so bad? The boy gave you an engagement ring for Christ sake." Becky replied.

"Yea, well...we were 18, well I was turning 19. We're 24 now and we haven't seen much of each other since that day. That time has passed for us. I just wear it because it's pretty and a friend gave it to me." Cyndi said as she flipped open her latest copy of Cosmopolitan and went straight for the quizzes.

Becky sniffed overdramatically and smirked as she said, "I smell bullshit." Cyndi laughed and shook her head at her friends' stubbornness. But perhaps it was she who was truly being the stubborn one. Would it really hurt to try to get back to the way things were with Remy? Cyndi wasn't dating anyone at the moment and Remy was coming up to NY...who was to say that it wasn't worth a try? She could introduce him to all of her friends finally and he could meet her for lunch at the hospital when her internship started...and hell, if Remy was still thieving; Manhattan was the place to be. He'd be as happy as a pig in slop. If everything went perfectly, things would be fantastic.

XXXXXX

By the end of the week, Remy was in Manhattan and taking a cab to NYU to meet up with Cyndi. He hadn't brought a whole hell of a lot except for clothes and his favorite stuff like cologne and shoes, other than that things could be replaced easily. He anxiously sat in the back of the big yellow car as it swerved awkwardly through insanely busy city streets, dodging pedestrians and other vehicles in the process. Never a religious man, even Remy glanced upward at God and asked for his life to be spared.

He knew he would one day die...but not like this...

When Remy's cab ride from hell finally came to an end, Remy peeled himself off of the dirty window he had been pressed against due to a violent turn the driver made to get over to the opposite sidewalk and retrieved his bags from the trunk. He lugged them towards Cyndi's dorm passing countless students on the way and taking in the large campus as he walked through it. College never interested Remy, he felt he had all the smarts he needed and if he was ever in need of anything else, he would take the time to learn it on his own and have himself to thank for it. Besides, in his particular line of 'work'...he didn't exactly need a degree. Still, the environment seemed pretty cool.

He finally approached Cyndi and Becky's dorm and lifted the doormat to find the extra key so he could let himself inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" Remy called out, doing his best Ricky Ricardo. But with his Cajun accent, it didn't quite work out the way he had planned. Still, he got his point across and Cyndi came running out from her bedroom with a smirk on her face as she threw her arms around him and he dropped his bags at his feet.

"You're here, you're here!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oui, oui, oui!" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her to him for the longest time. Boy, had he missed her. Hopefully things would finally start getting better for them now that he was here with her.

"Yesterday was my last day of class...sooooo; I'm all yours until I start my internship." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. His body tensed at her words. All his? What he would do to her given the opportunity...

Remy grabbed for her left hand to inspect it, making sure the ring he had given her was still on her ring finger. When he found everything to be in order, he smiled and brought her hand to his lips and pressed his mouth to it, kissing it gently before letting it go.

Cyndi couldn't help but go weak at the knees at the feeling of his lips on her, even if it was just an innocent kiss on the hand...his lips were so full and inviting...and soft...and...

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she smiled and tugged him further inside.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can make you something." She offered as she went into the mini kitchen and readied herself to make anything he wanted.

"Jus' some water woul' be nice." He smiled as he followed her into the kitchen and watched as she pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and poured some into a tall glass.

"Here ya go, that'll be 6 bucks." She teased. He smirked and took the glass once she offered it to him.

"6 bucks? Wha' a rip off. If God pissed in a glass, Remy wouldn' pay 6 bucks fo' it..." He laughed. She laughed and shook her head as she crossed herself with her right hand, asking God to forgive her for laughing at something so mildly disrespectful.

"Sit down...I'll put your stuff in my room." Cyndi replied with a smile as she held his wrist and tugged him towards the couch, then pushed down on his broad shoulders until he sat down. He grinned at her as she dragged his heavy bags into her room and then plopped back down onto the couch to join him.

"How was your trip, Cajun?" She asked as she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Long...almost died in a cab." He smirked. She grinned as he pulled her legs over his lap and his hands lazily stroked up and down her thigh covered by her jeans.

"But, it was worth it." He added.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm graduating this weekend...think you'd wanna come? My brothers will be there." She smiled. Though the majority of her family was angry at Remy for breaking Cyndi's heart, her brothers and Remy always got along, even back when Cyndi was in New Orleans and they would come to visit her. They all remained friendly ever since.

"Of course, _Doctor_." He replied with a grin.

"Excuse me?" She laughed.

"Oh, Remy's sorry. Doctor _Chere_." He teased.

"I'm not gonna get used to hearing that anytime soon. Oh! I got my cap and gown. It's all pretty...wanna see?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." He replied as she got up from his lap and went into her room, rummaging through her closet to find the garment.

"Not somet'in you'd wear on a date, eh, Chere?" He chuckled when he saw the purple and black gown with a green sash that indicated her area of study.

"Shut up, this is going to be the proudest day of my life, you asshole." She laughed as she looked over the gown happily. Remy couldn't help but be proud as well. His Chere set out to do something and there she was doing it just like she had said she would. He wouldn't openly say it to many people, but he truly admired her. And not just in a way a boyfriend or a best friend admires or looks up to their significant other...but, as if she were his role model. For as long as he could remember, Cyndi was the one who always encouraged him to be better, to do better. He now realized how lost he would be without her if things didn't work out between them.

He would do better this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you comfortable?" Cyndi asked as she sauntered into the living room where she had prepared a makeshift bed for Remy. Remy hoped these conditions would only be temporary...Cyndi had a big, big bed and he loved the idea of sharing it with her.

"Oui, Chere. T'ank you." He replied from his position on the couch, snuggled into one of her extra comforters and some fluffy pillows. They smelled just like her and he wondered how many nights had she slept on them and perhaps thought of him. He could only hope she still loved him. After all this time, he began to wonder if she really had gotten over him, but whenever he came around, it was like when they were young and he knew she felt it too.

"Well...good night, Remy." She said pensively as she turned to go back to her room and shut the door behind her. She sighed to herself and crawled into bed, trying desperately to fall asleep quickly. But with Remy sleeping in the next room...how could she sleep when all she wanted to do was bring him into her bed and give him the welcoming she knew he wanted. The welcome she knew she wanted to give him.

Meanwhile...

"Dieu...Remy can't sleep like dis..." Remy sighed to himself gently as he sat up in the couch and stared at the wall, admiring the white and cream colored pinstriped paint job Cyndi and Becky had labored over during their first semester there. The classic walls didn't quite blend in with the location...a college campus, but what could you expect from 2 classy ladies? Their dorm was definitely a large step above the neon Budweiser signs and stacked beer can structures of their peers.

Remy threw back the blankets and got off the couch, debating whether to knock on her door or not. He knew she might not be too pleased at first, but once they were kissing...he knew she would give in and the truth would come out. The truth being that she still loved him. Still wanted him. Just like he loved and wanted her...needed her. Amidst his thoughts, Remy found himself traveling into her dark room where she was fast asleep. In the moonlight, he could see her face...her brow furrowed; she was thinking about something...she looked sad and still so beautiful. He knelt down on the carpet beside her and simply watched her. It seemed like ages until her brow relaxed, but when it had, Remy smiled to himself.

"Always de worrier, Chere..." He whispered softly. In response to his voice, Cyndi let out a soft whimper that filled his heart to bursting. When they were dating, she would always say how his voice calmed her, put her at ease. He knew now that that had not changed one bit and he couldn't help but be happy about that.

"Ya know Remy loves ya, don' ya, femme? All dis time an' Remy still loves ya...an' ya hold it ova' Remy coz ya know dat he'll do anyt'in' fo' ya." He whispered to her gently as he studied her face and brushed her side swept bangs out of her face.

"Oui...I know." She whispered gently as her eyes opened steadily. She hadn't been sleeping after all...just hoping that if she closed her eyes, that perhaps sleep would come. Remy smirked as their eyes met and she gave a little smile up at him.

"Remy don' wanna sleep on de couch, Chere..." He said softly, his face serious but his tone light.

"I don't want you to either..." She said as she slowly scooted over in the blankets and opened them to him. He got into bed with her and she put the blankets over him as well, snuggling up to him instantly. She knew this would happen...she had promised herself it wouldn't, but once he was there...she couldn't stop herself. He was the only man she had ever truly loved...still loved.

"Chere, Remy missed ya so much." He said gently, his big strong arms wrapping around her body.

"Are you really here to stay? I don't know if I could get hurt by you again." She admitted.

"Oui, Bella was never de one fo' dis Cajun. Ya know dat, Chere, Remy had no ch-" Remy began to explain before Cyndi cut him off.

"No choice, I know." She replied abruptly, flashbacks of the day he had broken up with her sailing through her brain. The feelings she felt on the day...everything came back, feeling as if the days had never progressed and she was still in that moment. Her heart had never felt so low.

"Ya gotta believe dat. Remy hurt jus' as much as ya did when we had ta break up." He insisted. Cyndi bit her bottom lip to keep from disagreeing and saying something that would start a fight. Instead of speaking, she turned over, nudging herself out of his embrace.

"Cyndi...pourquoi faites-vous ceci (Why are you doing this?)? Nous devrions être heureux (We should be happy)." Remy cooed softly as he inched close behind her and brought one hand up to stroke her bare arm slowly and soothingly.

"English, Remy." She sighed.

"Why are we wastin' time fightin', Amour? We waited so long ta be toge'her." He said gently as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder exposed by her black tank top. She sighed once more and closed her eyes. Damn him.

"We shoul' be makin' love..." He whispered softly as he began kissing a trail from her shoulder to her neck, sensually assaulting the crook of her neck with his mouth and tongue. It was then that she thought she might give in to him...but her brain ultimately got the better of her. Though what he was doing to her felt amazing, she knew it couldn't continue. Not tonight.

"Remy..." She replied sternly after she had regained her composure.

"Mmm, oui, Chere?" He murmured huskily between kisses.

"Stop it!" She said as she bolted up from the bed, leaving Remy with a very confused look on his face, his eyes glowing dimly from his desire to have her. Blindly unsure of why he couldn't.

"Wha'? Why?" He asked dumbfounded from his spot on the bed.

"We haven't really talked about anything since you've been here. You expect things to just fall into place once you came here? That I would jump into your arms and pick up where we left off?" She asked her voice raising and her blue eyes glaring at him.

"Oui...considerin' de circumstances. Ya know Remy had not'in ta do wit' all dat wedding business if he had de ch-." He began, sitting up in the bed.

"Choice, Yes, I KNOW. Stop saying that!" She replied as she turned her back to him.

"Well, it's true!" He said, crossing his arms over his sculpted chest.

"You broke my heart!" Cyndi finally cried out as she whipped back around, her eyes reflecting the hurt she felt deep in her soul. How could he ask so much of her?

"Chere..." Remy said softly as he got out of the bed and walked over to her.

"Just get out, please. Go to bed." She said as she turned her face to look away from him. Deciding to do at least one smart thing that night, he nodded obediently and exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. Remy sighed and ran a hand through his short auburn hair.

"Ya have a lot o' work ta do, homme." Remy told himself as he reclaimed his position back on her couch and threw the blankets over himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yaaaaaaaaay, I've finally written a new chapter! I've been so busy since this summer, I haven't thought much about being creative. Hopefully, this chapter is good lol I'm rusty lol


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

Remy woke up to the sound of the faucet running in the kitchenette. Thinking it was Cyndi cleaning dishes or something, he glanced up only to see Becky filling up her coffee maker with water.

"Bonjour, petit." Remy said groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in the couch, the sunny room a shock to his sensitive eyes.

"Hey, Cajun." Becky smiled over at him as she put a pot of coffee on and went over to him, sitting beside him on the couch after he made room for her.

"Where's Cyndi?" He asked softly.

"She got up early and left. Said something about brunch with her brothers at Hunters Grill." Becky replied. Remy nodded slowly and frowned.

"I'm guessing last night didn't go very well?" Becky asked gently, her tone sympathetic. The handsome Cajun shook his head slowly and looked over at her.

"Remy migh' have come on a lil too strong fo' de first nigh' back." He sighed.

"When do you _not_ come on strong?" Becky giggled which made Remy smirk.

"Non, jus' dat Remy wanted ta...well, be wit' her last nigh'...guess it was kinda selfish considerin' wha' happened. Ma chere jus' looked so belle..." Remy replied honestly. Becky nodded, knowing full well how Remy was a man of romance, a man who didn't pussy foot around when it came to how he felt...but he was right, after what had happened between him and Cyndi, Cyndi had every right to be upset. Still, Becky knew Cyndi wouldn't be angry for long.

"De fille probably don' even love Remy anymo'." He said quietly.

"No, stop. She loves you. You just have to assure her that you're serious, that you're going to be there for her. She's probably scared you'll just leave again. Calm her fears." Becky advised wisely.

"Did she say when she woul' be back?" He asked as he got out of the blankets and off the couch, stretching his tall, muscular frame from being cramped on the couch all night.

"Around 1. Go take a shower and stuff, you'll feel better." Becky replied as she reached over to the coffee table for the TV remote and turned on the Fox news channel.

"Wha' shoul' Remy do when she comes back? Hide in de closet? Remy's scared she'll knock de shit out o' him fo' last night'." Remy asked, sounding comically sincere. The man was whipped and Becky was amused by the thought of him being scared by all 5'6", 130 pounds of her room mate, meanwhile, Remy was 6'3" and notably bigger than Cyndi. Silly men.

"No, just apologize. She'll be fine." Becky replied easily. Remy nodded slowly and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the shower.

Just as Remy had finished shaving, he heard Cyndi's enter the dorm and she and Becky having a conversation. No doubt about him. Just when he had stopped to take a listen, the bathroom door opened and Cyndi came inside.

"Oh ummm, Becky didn't tell me you were here. Thought you might have gone out or something..." Cyndi replied softly as her eyes were rewarded with the sight of Remy's gorgeous body covered only by the towel that was wrapped around his lean waist.

"Close de door, Chere. We need ta talk." He sighed softly as he washed his face off and dried it. Cyndi did as told and leaned against the shut door, arms folded across her chest as she awaited his next words.

"Remy's sorry fo' last nigh'." He admitted as he turned to face her, leaning against the bathroom counter.

"It's ok." She said gently, unable to be mad at the half naked man of her dreams standing opposite her.

"Remy know dat it'll take time befo' t'ings are back ta de way dey were. Jus' couldn' help himself, dat's all. Ya so belle, Chere an' it's been so long." He sighed. She nodded slowly and looked down at her feet.

"An' now dat Remy's here wit' ya...he's gonna spend all his time apologizin' fo' wha' he did ta ya. He'll do it in his sleep if ya like...ya know dat Remy be talkin' in his sleep. He jus' make de extra effort ta throw a few "sorry" 's in dere." He joked, hoping to get a giggle or at least a smile. When the corners of her mouth perked upward, he smiled and chuckled. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"You don't have to do all that. I know you're sorry...and that most of it wasn't your fault. But like you said, it's gonna take time. And I _am_ glad you're here, don't think I'm not." She said gently. He nodded and turned back around to grab some wax for his hair to spike it. Just as he was about to put some on the palm of his hand, Cyndi walked over and took the jar out of his hand, applied the styling product onto her hand instead and proceeded to do his hair for him. He smiled inwardly as he watched her fuss with his hair; he always loved the way her hands felt when they would run through his hair.

"T'ank you, Cyndi." He said softly when she finished.

"That's not my name." She teased.

"T'ank you, _Chere_." He smiled. She smiled slightly before leaving the room, letting him finish up.

That weekend was Cyndi and Becky's graduation, which didn't leave much time for Remy and Cyndi to reconcile. And the coming week would be the start of her internship at the hospital which meant long hours away from Remy. The Cajun was less than pleased by all of this, but kept a positive outlook on things. He would find a way to win her heart back and things would be the way they used to be.

The morning of Cyndi and Becky's first day of their internship...

"I can't do this...I'm scared I'll kill someone." Cyndi sighed as she, Becky and Remy sipped coffee at the kitchen table, the two women dressed in their new blue hospital 'scrubs'.

"Girl, you're not going to _kill _anyone." Becky laughed, nearly spitting her coffee everywhere.

"Eh, Remy dunno. Ya both might." Remy replied calmly. The girls shot dirty looks at the Cajun before he wisely continued.

"Wha? Wit' ya good looks, femmes." He insisted with a smirk. Cyndi rolled her eyes and chuckled while Becky swatted at his arm with a rolled up newspaper.

"What are you gonna do today, Remy?" Cyndi asked softly as she got up from the table to put her mug in the sink, Remy following suit while Becky got up to get her backpack from her bedroom.

"T'ink bout when ya be comin' home..." He replied softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lately, Cyndi had seemingly agreed to hugging and a chaste kiss here and there...Remy considered this to be better than nothing, so he took advantage when the opportunity presented itself. Cyndi smiled and turned around in his arms, looked up at him.

"Go out and do something. I think you might be going stir crazy in this place all the time. There's a gym down the stre-" She began before Remy leaned down and gave her a soft kiss which caused her to lose her train of thought and rendered her silent afterward.

"Remy'll keep busy. Don' ya worry, Amour." He said softly, tempted to kiss her again, but deciding against it.

"Alright, good." She said slowly, her eyes getting lost in his for just a moment before she moved out of his arms. He always seemed to look at her as if he would never see her again and it made her heart melt every time she challenged herself to finally look into them. Perhaps she was being to hard on him, she wondered as she walked away to get her backpack and her sneakers. Perhaps she would cut him some slack. The man did leave his family and his hometown for her...and his wife.

"Agh! Bella..." Cyndi thought. Even though Remy assured her that Bella and he were never technically married, she often wondered what their wedding day was like. Did Remy kiss Bella like he kissed her? Did he make love to Bella? The last thought was too much to bear.

"Are you ready?" Becky asked Cyndi as she came out of her bedroom, her backpack slung over her left shoulder and her new pink stethoscope around her neck.

"Yea...Have a good day, Remy." Cyndi said softly as she finished tying her shoes and grabbed her backpack, putting it on and following Becky to the door so they could leave.

"You too, Chere. Don' kill no one." Remy joked lightly.

"Jerk..." Cyndi mumbled under her breath as Becky laughed. He chuckled as the girls left and hopped into Cyndi's bed to catch some more sleep. The damn couch was fit for a man/woman who was about 5'9"...being taller than the average person, Remy couldn't stand to sleep on that couch another night, but knew he had it coming to him and would have to pay his dues a while longer.

**Thanks for the review Lady Bethia! I'm experiencing writers block...any helpful hints, ya'll? Love ya's! -HR84**


	5. Chapter 5

After a long first day, Becky and Cyndi took a cab home from the hospital. During the ride, the two friends got to talk.

"So, Remy looks good." Becky noted with a smirk.

"No, Remy looks _incredible_..." Cyndi sighed.

"Buuuuuut..." Becky replied.

"I'm not ready to go there just yet. Sex always kept us from talking about things...I want to get everything out in the open before we do anything." Cyndi said gently as she gazed out the window.

"I guess you're right...but, still. I know he kissed you before." Becky replied knowingly.

"So we're attracted to each other...what else do we have?" Cyndi asked, desperately wanting all the awkwardness to end so that she and Remy could just move on and be happy like they were 6 years ago. Back when things were simple and made sense to her.

"He's your soul mate and you're his. That's what you have." Becky smiled, nudging her friend until she smiled back.

"I told him I was glad he was here...but I'm still so mad about everything. Even if it turns out he wasn't legally married, he was still with another woman." Cyndi replied.

"Yea, you never told me why...what happened?" Becky asked.

"I can't even get into it; it's supposed to be a secret between both their families. It's bullshit." Cyndi sighed.

"Well whatever it was...I bet he was wishing she was you the whole time. I see the way he looks at you, Girl. You gotta forgive him. He loves you _so_ much." Becky said. Cyndi nodded slowly and kept her gaze out the dirty cab window as they drove back to their dorm and back to Remy.

The cab pulled up to the campus minutes later and the girls paid their fare before getting out and walking to their building. Becky headed straight for her shower while Cyndi headed straight to her bedroom, finding Remy napping on her bed. She smirked to herself when her eyes settled on the Cajun who was clutching an empty beer bottle in one hand and had the remote resting on his stomach. All he needed was a stained wife beater and a 5 o'clock shadow and she could call him trailer trash!

She put down her backpack and walked over to him. Carefully she took the bottle out of his hand without much trouble, then she placed the remote on her nightstand. Just as she turning to get him a blanket, she felt his hand reaching out for hers. She turned around and smiled to see that Remy had woken up and took his hand gently.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Bonjour." He replied, his voice groggy from sleeping. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm of it gently before smiling at her.

"You make it so hard to be upset with you." She said gently.

"Den don' be. We're wastin' time, Chere." He said, his eyes glowing dimly, reflecting his affection towards her. He was right. He tugged at her hand until she came to sit on the bed beside him. He sat up and leaned over to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"Whenever I see ya my heart hurts, Chere, coz I know how much I hurt ya. But, don' ya t'ink we both suffered enough?" He asked softly. Cyndi nodded slowly in response. When he spoke in the first person, he really meant business and she knew to believe him. They sat beside each other in silence for the longest time before Cyndi snuggled into Remy, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck and he just held her to him, stroking her hair slowly. Maybe now things would go back to normal.

Meanwhile in New Orleans...

"An' jus' wha' do ya suppose we do? Kidnap de man? We don' even know where de bastard is." Julien replied.

"I have a good idea where he coul' be..." Bella said, her arms crossed over her chest. Just the thought of Remy and his "ex" together, living happily ever after was enough to give her indigestion. Remy had made her, her family and both Guilds a promise...and the traitor had gone and broken it by leaving her. Though their marriage was nothing more than a mere living arrangement and both agreed to going off and doing as they pleased...Bella had grown attached to the fellow Cajun. His mannerisms...his voice...he definitely had a presence. And it was one Bella was selfish enough not to let her rival have. This wasn't even about love or the Guilds anymore; it was about jealousy...about another woman taking her property. Remy belonged to HER. He vowed till death...and he was still alive. But, she would be kind enough to give him the option to come back to her...or to die. Either way, Cyndi wouldn't have him for much longer and that knowledge satisfied Bella for the time being.

Back in New York City…

After an impromptu nap, the two lovers woke up and smiled at each other, happy to have each other again.

"Ya know wha', Chere?" Remy replied.

"What, Cajun?" Cyndi asked softly.

"We shoul' get married tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

"Umm, given your track record with women and marriage…I don't think that's a good idea." Cyndi teased. Remy pouted until she smiled and kissed him.

"C'mon, Amour…we'll get married den start workin' on havin' some babies…" He cooed playfully.

"You're just thinking about what it takes to create the babies, LeBeau." She accused, poking him in the chest with her finger. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Non, Chere. We gon' have it all...an' Remy's gonna be everyti'n ya wan'." He said.

"He already is. Buuuuut, no babies...not now. I just got out of school and I worked so hard. I can't give all this up, not when I've barely started." Cyndi said gently. Remy nodded understandingly then perked up again.

"Ya didn't say no to marryin' Remy tho'..." He smiled.

"No, I didn't say no..." She giggled as he pulled her down on top of him, her thighs straddling his waist now.

"It's been a while since Remy's had ya' like dis, non, Chere?" He smirked up at her.

"You're too much." She chuckled.

"Give Remy a real kiss, Chere." He said gently, his eyes glowing just a little brighter than before. Cyndi leaned down and obliged him, pressing her full lips to his in a tender kiss that slowly turned passionate as Remy's tongue found its way inside her mouth. Their tongues dueled for a moment before Remy grew bolder, grabbed her hips and urged her to settle down by his crotch.

"Remy...It's been so long..." Cyndi whispered softly against his lips.

"Wha, Chere? Ya don' have sex anymo'? Remy show ya how ta do it...i's like ridin' a bike..." Remy replied teasingly before kissing her again and pushing his hips up just a little, rubbing himself between her thighs firmly.

"I've never seen you ride a bike once." Cyndi smirked. Remy chuckled as his hands moved from her hips to her ass and cupped the roundness in his hands, squeezing slightly.

"Remy hear i's pretty easy." He murmured as she slowly began to move her hips against his.

Things were begining to get good when Cyndi stopped them, realizing they weren't alone.

"Becky's here still...we can't do this now." She said gently as Remy looked up at her with eyes hooded with desire and filled with lust. He wanted her so badly...he couldn't believe the willpower his Chere possessed. For a woman who hadn't had sex with the man she loved in years, she could certainly turn it away easy enough. Still, her denial of him only made him want her more.

"When, Chere? Remy's so turned on it hurts..." He groaned, glancing between them and at the large and painful bulge in his jeans.

"I'll get her to stay the night at a friends..." Cyndi promised sympathetically as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Den wha'?" He murmured against her lips, brushing his to hers softly.

"We'll make up for lost time." She whispered gently before giving him a quick peck on the lips before climbing off of him and heading to the door to beg Becky to leave for the night. Remy chuckled to himself and reached down to rub his sore manhood to relieve a little of the tension that had gathered there from what had just happened.

"Mon Dieu..." He sighed.

Later...

As Becky was leaving, she glanced back inside to see Remy taking Cyndi by the hand and leading her into the bedroom. Becky smirked to herself and shook her head before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Mmm, now Remy's got ya all to his'self." He purred to Cyndi softly before kissing her.

"You're a lucky man, Lebeau..." She teased when their lips parted.

"Oui...I am..." He murmured gently, his eyes gazing into hers with the same lustful gaze Remy always gave her, this time he meant business.

"I gotta have ya now, Chere...my body gets so tense when I see ya..." Remy said gently. Cyndi tilted her head sympathetically and pouted her lips.

"Poor Cajun..." She cooed. Remy chuckled and smirked his boyish little smirk at her.

"Poor Cajun is righ'...a man can only masturbate so much..." He replied. Cyndi smirked and giggled at his response and just at that moment, Becky came into the apartment freaking out about how the cab got a flat tire and how she needed Cyndi to give her a ride to her friends.

"Merde Becky..." Remy hissed under his breath as he watched Cyndi putting on her flip flops and grabbing her keys. Cyndi glanced back at him with a sad expression before sighing and walking out the door with Becky. Remy sighed and walked promptly towards the bathroom where a cold shower awaited him...instead of Cyndi's warm embrace.

------------------------

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! They make me write faster...think of it as gasoline for my brain. - HR84**


	6. Chapter 6

When Cyndi got home from driving Becky to her friends, Remy was nowhere to be found. She hoped he wasn't too disappointed. Lord knew that _she_ was. She sighed to herself and got ready for bed, showering then slipping on a black satin nightgown. The fabric ended just above her knees and was Heaven against her skin...if she couldn't have Remy in her bed that night, she would settle for this. Just as she was about to turn the lights off about an hour or so later, she heard Remy come into the dorm and close the door, locking it behind him. She then heard him trip over something on the floor, fall to the floor with a loud thud and curse in French. She could help but laugh as she walked into the living room and caught Remy lying on the carpet, having decided to stay there apparently.

"You ok?" She asked with a grin, looking down at him.

"Remy had a few beers, Chere..." He sighed, looking up at her pathetically then chuckling.

"We don't have sex...so, you go and drink? Nice way to vent..." She chided as she bent down to take his hands and try to sit him up by pulling him upward towards her. Things didn't work out as she had planned and suddenly Cyndi fell on top of the startled Cajun. A mass of sweet smelling brown hair came flying into his face as her weight settled on him, one of her elbows hitting him in the firm stomach causing him to wince.

"Ugh...sorry." Cyndi groaned as she tried to sit herself up, giving up on trying to get Remy in a seated position.

"Chere..." Remy murmured softly, grabbing her hand and keeping her down against him, her thighs now straddling his hips and her nightgown riding high on her thighs.

She looked down at him but quickly looked away, knowing what he wanted...what he needed...Hell, what she needed, too. She knew he would be able to see it too if she looked too long. She wondered why she was still so afraid to take that next step back to normalcy...to perhaps get back to the way things were. She even began to wonder if she was even still in love with Remy. She wore the engagement ring that he gave her...but over the years, it had simply become a piece of jewelry. Putting it on each day had become as natural as brushing her teeth or changing her underwear. The meaning behind the ring had vanished and their moment had seemingly came and went.

Remy gazed up at her, watching her expression change from amused at his drunken behavior to downright serious. Her brow was furrowed and she wasn't even looking at him anymore. She was right. He shouldn't have gone to the bar and he certainly shouldn't have had 5 beers and 2 shots of tequila with the bartender. Or was it 3 shots? It was almost as if he was asking for her to be mad with him. Like he was sabotaging things; he tended to do that a lot lately.

"C'mon...let's get off the floor. You need to go to bed." She finally said softly as she released her hand from his and got off of him. Remy sighed is mourning of the loss of her weight on him and followed suit, stumbling only a little as he rose to his feet.

"Chere...Remy loves ya so much..." He replied softly, slurring his words a bit but trying his best not to sound drunk.

"Oh, he does, does he?" She smirked slightly as she took his wrist and led him into the bathroom to get him ready for bed.

"Oui." He confirmed as he watched her wet a wash cloth with warm water and then washed his face gently.

"You have a funny way of showing it, Mr. LeBeau." She said quietly as she grabbed a towel and handed it to him, letting Remy dry his face.

"I jus' miss de way t'ings used ta be. We had a good t'ing goin'..." He sighed, wiping his face with the towel before handing it back to her, watching as she hung it back on the towel bar.

"You knew this would take time. You're always so impatient..." Cyndi said gently as she wet his toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste onto it in a short red cinnamon flavored blob.

"I jus' wish none o' dis happened, mon ange..." He said gently, looking as if he was about to cry any minute. Cyndi put Remy's toothbrush down on the counter and knelt in front of him as he sat on top of the closed toilet seat.

"I neva' touched her, Chere. Not once..." Remy blurted out, sounding terribly upset now. In his current state, he thought maybe that was what Cyndi was worried about. Little did he know, he was on the right track. That _was_ one of her concerns.

"Remy...c'mon...now isn't the time, Baby." Cyndi said softly, her hand resting on his knee.

"...jus' wan' us ta be happy again." He sniffed before he looked away from her. It broke her heart to see him beating himself up like this. She hadn't even considered the guilt Remy would be feeling for what had happened between them. In fact, it never crossed her mind. She mentally slapped herself for being so damn selfish...all this time she was just worried about herself. The love _she_ had lost. She had forgotten that Remy had also lost his first love and for just as long as she had. In that moment, Cyndi felt like the biggest fool.

"Remy..." She whispered softly, her eyes welling up with tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks. He turned his face back to her and revealed his own tears, his face softened even more when he saw her and he moved so he was now kneeling on the floor beside her. Without a moment's hesitation, Cyndi wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him with all her might as she cried and Remy returned the gesture, crying into her hair.

"Ya t'ink we'll ever get back ta de way t'ings were?" He asked softly, one of his hands running through her soft hair.

"Yes..." She nodded into his shoulder, her tears slowing as she composed herself.

"Dat moment won' come fast enough, Chere..." He sighed as they held each other tightly.

-----------------------------

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Cyndi asked nostalgically as their backs leaned up against the bathroom wall, still seated on the tiles.

"Oui, Chere." He smiled, thinking back to that late afternoon at the lake.

"I almost didn't let you..." She grinned, nudging him with her shoulder playfully.

"Remy woulda kissed ya anyway." He smirked.

"Like hell you would have! I had you wrapped around my finger, if I said 'no' you would've been like 'Alright, Chere. Sorry.' " She teased as she mocked him. He chuckled but didn't deny it. She was right, she had him whipped and he still was. But, he knew she would be the same if he ever decided to test out this theory, he just never felt the need and besides, a large part of him liked her for her powerful personality. She knew she had the goods...and Remy had no trouble bowing down and worshipping her.

"That was the sweetest kiss I've ever had..." She reminisced dreamily after a moment of quiet between them. Remy turned to look at her and smiled a little smile when he saw her face. She seemed lost in her thoughts, probably thinking back to that day as well. Unable to help himself, Remy scooted a little closer to her and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her full pink lips. She closed her eyes slowly and returned the gesture. When their lips parted, she smiled up at him and said, "Thank you."

"Ya welcome." He smiled back softly as he reached down and took one of her hands in his, squeezing gently.


	7. Chapter 7

About a week or so had passed since Cyndi and Remy's emotional reconciliation and things were looking to slowly be returning to normal, that is, until a certain scorned ex-'wife' came calling...

Cyndi was uncorking a bottle of wine for her, Becky and Remy to drink while Becky cooked dinner, when the phone rang. Remy, noticing the girls hands were full, answered the phone thinking nothing of it.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Knew I'd find ya dere..." Came Bella's southern drawl on the other end.

"Wha' do ya wan'?" He asked hastily, his ruby on onyx eyes narrowing.

"Jus' makin' a lil call, Rems...hoped I'd get Cyndi. Ya know, old friends do _need_ ta keep in touch." Bella replied easily. Cyndi glanced over at Remy, noticing the change in his tone, sensing hostility.

"Who is it, Baby?" Cyndi asked. Remy put his finger up to his lips, silently telling her to 'shhhh.'

"Awwww give her de phone, Rems..." Bella teased.

"Ya have no righ' callin' here..." Remy sighed.

"Jus' wan'ed ta tell ya dat ya better keep an eye on ya belle fille. Ya best be watchin' ya back too, Homme. Julien an' I always wan'ed ta see de big city..." Bella said before Remy's ear was treated to the sound of the dial tone.

Merde...

"Chere..." Remy said softly.

"What, Remy?" Cyndi asked gently, tilting her head to look up at his handsome face, his eyes overcome with worry.

"Dat was Bella...ya ain't safe here, Chere. Remy gotta get us outta here." He said as he took her hands in his, squeezing slightly.

"Wait, what? How'd she get the number?" Cyndi asked, confused, a million thoughts starting to race through her head. Where would they go? Why did they have to go? Was Bella really something to be afraid of? Was she _that _dangerous? Then Cyndi remembered that Bella was part of a group of...Assassins. Of course she was dangerous!

"Ya don' t'ink a girl wit' de same upbringin' as Remy could find ya number? Chere...de girl's worse den de FBI." Remy sighed. Becky walked over to them and the vibe of what was taking place washed over her, giving her a sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"What's going on?" Becky asked clueless. Reluctantly, Cyndi and Remy told Becky everything. Everything about Remy's past, the Guilds, the arranged marriage...

-------------

"So, now what you're telling me is that I have to pack up and leave everything I worked so hard for...AGAIN?" Cyndi asked Remy, getting angry as reality sunk in.

"Ya have Remy dis time if it be any consolation...?" Remy sighed, practically tucking his tail between his legs and sulking in the corner. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he thought coming to NY would be a fresh start for him. For both of them.

"Remy...I just...I just went through all this school work...and then you come here all 'Le's get married, Chere' and 'Remy loves ya, he'll be de man ya wan' him ta be'...only to make me lose it all. AND, to top it all off! Bella and her brother just might kill the both of us!" Cyndi exclaimed, mocking Remy with her version of his accent as she paced in front of the Cajun and her best friend.

"Instead of getting mad at Remy, maybe you both should think of a solution?" Becky suggested quietly. Cyndi shot her a glare before her face softened and she finally looked back at Remy. Becky slowly walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"What are we gonna do?" Cyndi asked exasperated.

"We coul' go overseas..." Remy replied slowly, expecting to get hit or have something thrown at him, not putting it past the petite brunette after the tongue lashing she just gave him.

"Where?" She said.

"Paris, London...dunno..." He sighed with a shrug.

"This is _just _great!" Cyndi burst out as she walked into the kitchen and opened the bottle of red wine meant for their dinner, bringing the bottle to her lips and drinking heavily.

"Chere, dat's not gonna help anyt'in...remember wha' ya tol' Remy?" He said softly. She turned her head so she could look at him and narrowed her icy blue eyes at him.

"Don't you throw my words back at me...you're in _no _position." She warned. Remy bit his bottom lip and quieted himself before he said something _really _stupid. Cyndi might have been a foot shorter than him, and a good 100 pounds lighter than him, but as God as his witness, Remy did not want to face the wrath of Cynthia Giordano.

The girl had a decent right hook.

"Remy, _you_ pick where we go and _you_ take care of it all. I don't want to be bothered with it until we have to leave..." Cyndi sighed as she and her wine bottle retreated to her bedroom, the door shutting firmly behind her. Remy groaned, having seen more of that door since he'd come to New York than the inside of the room itself.

----------------------

"So, this girl's really crazy, huh?" Becky asked Remy as they sat at the kitchen table and ate dinner in relative silence up until that moment.

"She's not de type ya wanna piss off...le's jus' say Remy's pissed off her entire family an' dey all jus' like her." Remy replied.

"And your dad really-" Becky began before Remy cut him off.

"His name is Jean Luc, he's Remy's adoptive father." Remy corrected bluntly.

"This Jean Luc really thought setting you up with this girl was a good idea? Doesn't sound like a man with his sons best interests at heart." Becky deduced. Remy nodded slowly as he took a bite of his lasagna.

"Not all men are mean' ta be fathers..." He added softly.

"Still, you might get killed...Cyndi might get killed, sounds like the man owes you something for all this bullshit he's put you through. Sounds like you didn't ask for a damn bit of it..." Becky replied.

Again, there was another long silence before either spoke.

"Cyndi will cool off. She's just thinking about all the money she and her Aunt spent on college...all the time and things she gave up to do it. I doubt she's really mad _at _you." Becky assured him.

For his sake, he hoped Becky was right.


	8. Chapter 8

That night...

After downing nearly an entire bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, Cyndi fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't until 3 hours later that she had woken up but when she did, she went looking for Remy who was most likely asleep on the couch. She honestly felt bad for yelling at him, but part of her felt justified. He had left her, told her to pursue her dreams and just as she was doing that...they were thrown a curveball. She just didn't think it was fair. But at the moment, not much made sense. All she knew was that she needed to be with him.

She loved him and wanted him to be with her, but if he hadn't followed her to New York...both their lives wouldn't be on the line. Remy would, however, be in a loveless marriage...but he'd be alive and that's what mattered to Cyndi. She didn't want him to risk his life for her and she was scared at the thought of them being in danger over something as innocent and beautiful as the love they had for one another.

"Remy...?" Cyndi whispered hoarsely, her throat still dry from sleep. The handsome Cajun groaned in his sleep and jerked his head away from the direction her voice came from. She bit her lip and knelt down on the floor beside the couch and leaned over to kiss his cheek gently.

"Remy...wake up..." She whispered softly. A moment or two later, his eyes opened and he turned to look at her, unsure of what she wanted and hoping they wouldn't start fighting again.

Cyndi looked at him, admiring the fine lines of his chiseled face, his strong jaw and chin, his full lips, his unique eyes. He was so damn beautiful and she loved him so much. She would apologize to him the only way she knew he would want her to. He'd want her to give him the last piece of what would make them whole again and she couldn't deny him that any longer.

"Wha', Chere?" He asked gently.

"I love you." She finally said, her voice small. Remy opened his mouth to say something, probably that he loved her too, but Cyndi didn't let him. She knew. Perhaps it was Remy's ego that needed a little stroking these days, she would do just that. After all, he had always been the "girl" in the relationship...it was time she let him be the man.

"And, you've been so good to me these past couple weeks...I think it's time I'm good to you." She purred to him seductively as she scooted closer to him and he bit his lip anxiously.

"Chere, you've been drinkin..." Remy replied softly before she kissed him squarely on the lips and a soft sigh escaped his mouth muffled by their kiss.

"Chere...don' do somet'in ya ain't ready to do wit' Remy..." He said softly as she got up from the floor, got on the couch and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss his strong neck.

"I've been ready...just scared it was too soon." She whispered against his skin, her soft pink lips caressing his neck softly, just the way she remembered he liked it...gentle and romantic. Remy did have his moments when he enjoyed the rougher side of love making, but overall, he was a softy and he liked the intimacy of a sweet, romantic connection. And the only way he could ever get that was with her, she was _his_ girl, the only one he'd ever love or make love to...it was just that simple.

"Mon Dieu, Amour..." Remy breathed out as she nipped playfully at his skin leaving a little red mark then kissed it all better.

"I'm sorry I was so mad before..." She whispered gently into his ear before kissing it lightly.

"It's understandable, Chere...ya worked so hard...mmmmm..." He said softly before a soft moan passed his lips. His groin was getting tight and he knew he was getting hard...and by the look on her face, she knew it too.

"Speaking of hard..." She mused in his ear, putting a little weight on his lap, settling her crotch by his and moving slowly against him, her light eyes glimmering mischievously in the moonlit room.

"Remy doesn' wanna play games tonigh', Chere...are we really doin' dis?" He asked her, his eyes glowing a bright ruby as his desire for her built up inside him. He couldn't stand to be pushed away yet again in a moment of passion.

"Oui, Cajun..." She whispered to him just before her lips pressed firmly against his. They kissed for what seemed like hours, hands traveling along the others body, exploring familiar territory and enjoying the feel of their lover pressed firmly against them and the warmth the others body supplied. Once satisfied, Remy maneuvered them off the couch and carried Cyndi easily towards her bedroom, lips never parting for more than a moment.

"Chere, I love ya..." Remy whispered huskily to her as he laid her gently down on the bed and she looked up at him with a lidded gaze as she watched him strip out of his black cotton tank, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs that clung to just the right places. If anything had happened during their time apart, Remy had gotten more physically beautiful and become more mature than she had ever seen him. Cyndi wasn't used to this, but she embraced every inch of it quite literally as Remy climbed onto the bed with her and settled between her spread thighs, her arms wrapping tightly around him never wanting to let go.

"Ya gon' be my wife..." He murmured against her mouth before leaving a hot trail of kisses down to her neck.

"...an' we gon' be happy." He continued as he sensually assaulted her neck, slowly kissing, licking and sucking at the sweet flesh beneath his lips. Cyndi moaned contentedly, closing her eyes and savoring Remy's kisses, allowing her fingers to venture up and down the Cajun's strong back, caressing the smooth skin there and running her short fingernails along it slowly.

"Remy, I love you...don't ever leave me..." She pleaded softly as she hugged him to her tightly and he looked up at her, his eyes sincere and glowing dimly with emotion. For as long as Remy had loved her, he had never known Cyndi to be so free with expressing how she felt about him. It was usually just implied...and he always knew in his heart, but it was nice to hear how much he was needed and loved.

"Non, Chere...Remy never leave ya. Never again." He promised her gently as he reached up to brush a strand of dark hair out of her face. They sat there like that for a moment, gazing at each other, soft smiles grazing their lips before they kissed one another. And that night, the two distant lovers closed the space between them that kept them from moving forward with their relationship for all this time.

The next morning...

Cyndi woke up first, noticing that her pillow was in fact not a pillow at all. It was Remy. She smiled at this and looked up at him, still sleeping and holding her close to him with one arm while the other was settled on one side of his bare chest.

It was in that moment, she realized that it didn't matter that she could possibly have to give up her medical career; one of her dreams was being with Remy and being his wife. She would just have to sacrifice one dream for the sake of another. Things would work out. They had to.

"Hey, Cajun..." Cyndi smirked, nudging him softly until he groaned and woke up.

"Wha', Chere?" He replied groggily, annoyed he couldn't sleep past 8...again. She and Becky were always waking him up as they got ready for work and not quite comprehending what had happened last night, Remy woke up a little cranky. But once he opened his eyes and caught sight of his girl in his arms, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her, his mood lightened drastically.

"Wake up..." She replied playfully as she smiled and snuggled up to him, her lips nuzzling into his neck and his hand venturing upward to stroke her long hair. He chuckled at her tone and kissed the top of her head.

"So, where are we going, Cajun?" Cyndi asked softly.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"Remember Bella...?" She chuckled. He cringed at the mention of his ex's name at such a beautiful moment. Bella didn't fit in there. Thoughts of Bella were best suited for when he was throwing up due to drinking too heavily, not in their bed where Cyndi and he had just shared a night full of amazing lovemaking.

"Oh, ummm, London?" Remy suggested.

"Too foggy..." Cyndi replied, scrunching her nose at the thought of her hair frizzing constantly.

"Germany?" He asked.

"I don't like the food...or beer." She laughed. He smirked as he looked down at her.

"Do ya have a place in mind den, _Chere_?" He teased.

"Actually, I do." She replied proudly.

"Care ta enlighten de class?" He chuckled.

"Spain." She announced.

"Ooooo, dat coul' be nice." He said, thinking it over.

Bella wouldn't know where they were since Spain wasn't as obvious a place for them to flee to as France would be, given the fact that Remy was bilingual and spoke fluent French. Still, knowing Bella's resourcefulness, it would only be a matter of time before they had to confront her. Remy just wished that Bella might perhaps come to her senses and leave them alone...but still, she was a woman scorned, a woman scorned with access to deadly weapons and henchman at her beck and call…

Things just didn't look good for them; the day would come for them to face off. It was just a matter of when, leaving would simply buy them time.


End file.
